Late Nights and Lakes Too
by g-day-girly
Summary: harryginny with some ronhermione. cute easy to read.. JUST READ IT!
1. Whats with this?

A/N: well this is my first. I am a fanfic virgin :-P so please be nice and review once you read it. If u don't get too bored by the end of the chap. This ff takes place after the 5th book with no HBP.

DISCLAIMER: you-know-what is owned by you-know-who (no not that You-know-who) (the jkr one)

And _italics _are the characters thoughts.

Anywho getting on with the story….

…………………………………………………………………

**Ginny POV**

Why are boys so stupid? I mean proclaiming their undying love for you when you just told them you wanna take things slowly kinda doesn't make ANY sense to me. Don't get me wrong I really like Dean, but I am beginning to feel that my feelings for him are never going to be as grand as his feelings for me. Which I don't think is fair on him. At all. Ah can't sleep. Gonna go get a drink.

Later

Oh. My. God. When I got downstairs I noticed the kitchen light was already on. I figured the twins were doing some more late night 'research' for their new joke shop. But I couldn't hear the usual banging and popping etc so I figured it would be at least safe to go in.

It was only Harry in there. Only Harry. The Boy Who Lived and the boy who I had loved for, oh I don't know, HALF MY LIFE! Gosh.

Getting over my silly little crush on him had to have been one of the best things I ever did. He would never even think of me as anything other than his best mates little sister anyway.

After I realized that it was Harry and not Fred or George a number of things happened very quickly.

Harry turned around and almost dropped the glass he was holding and said to me "Oh it's only you Gin. I thought it might have been the twins attempting to do some more 'research'" _Since when did he call me Gin? _

I realized I was only wearing my pj shorts with the little lady bugs on them and a singlet that was at least 2 sizes to small. _Well it was a hot summers night._

I darted behind the kitchen table to try to hide my very bare legs, while saying to Harry "It's ok I was just… uhhhh" like and idiot.

"It's ok I was done." Harry said unsurely.

"No, stay." I kinda blurted it out before I realized what I was doing. God what is wrong with me?

I sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of milk which Harry had poured for me. Out of all the seats at our table (which is quite big considering the number of brothers I have) Harry chose to sit in the seat right next to mine. Out of all the seats… _very strange._

"So what's got you awake?" Harry asked me.

"Oh it's nothing" I said hoping to avoid the 'D' word. I didn't want to go and complain about my boy trouble to my brother's best mate.

"Sure" Harry replied, rolling his eyes jokingly.

"Well what's got you up then? Huh?" I said matching the humour in his eyes.

"Ron's snoring for one thing," Ron can snore like a tractor when he wants to, "and I was just thinking about Sirius."

Sirius' death hadn't been mentioned much at all during the summer even though Harry was staying with us at the Burrow.

"I haven't been sleeping much at all actually." Harry said with a certain amount of sorrow in his voice. Everyone knew that night at the Ministry had hit Harry the hardest. The poor guy has had to deal with so much in his life. It's not fair, but as Mum always says, life's never fair. But it still sucks.

**Harry POV**

Something inside me changed. The shell I was hiding in cracked, a wall came down. Everything inside me just came pouring out. Everything I was feeling about Sirius, the prophecy. I don't know why I told her. But I knew that no matter what I could trust Ginny.

Sometime later I realised that I had been talking non-stop for quite a while.

"Wow. I cant believe I just told you all of that." I said tentatively, "Thanks Gin." _There I go again with Gin. What's with that?_

"Its ok. You know you can trust me. No matter what. Sometimes you just need to tell someone everything that's going on. It helps."

I let out a small yawn which Ginny noticed.

"All that talking worn you out, hey?" she asked with a small smile creeping across her face. _Gosh she looks pretty when she smiles. Wait I just called Ginny pretty! What's wrong with me?_

"Yeah I think so," I finally managed to get out while smiling back at her.

There was something about her that just made me feel like I could talk to her about anything and she would understand.

**Ginny POV**

I could tell he was truly grateful for me staying there and listening to him.

When we had finished talking, there was something about him which was different. The sparkle had come back to his eyes. Harry had been missing it for sometime now.

"Thanks so much Gin" he whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

"No problem Harry. You know I am always here."

We decided to call it a night then as it was getting pretty late. Harry was walking towards the stairs when he stopped and turned to me. I was thinking about everything that we had talked about so I didn't notice that he had stopped so I walked straight into him. After stifling our giggles, _what's so funny about it anyway?_ Harry gave me another hug. This hug was longer than the one before. And it felt as if he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. What was going on? I never knew that Harry was a double-hug kind of guy. Not that I have thought about what kind of hugger Harry is… But being in his arms felt incredibly… right. _What is with all this?_

………………………………………………………………….

Well thats my first chap. Please review I will love you forever! Snaps go out to my home girl, winter ;-) thanks for the help!

Well til next time,

Girly xoxo.


	2. And then there were 4

A/N well second chap is here. And by the way everyone loves getting reviews so please do me a favour and review! Thanks winter for being my first reviewer! Even though I know u would have been the first on to read cus I told you!

For future reference my disclaimer in the first chap is for ALL of this story.

Anyway here is the lovely chapter 2!

…………………………………………………………………………….

Recap: Harry and Ginny meet in the kitchen late one night and have a bit of a heart to heart. They both realise things they never realised before and end up having a bit of a double-hug incident.

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Harry POV**

Why did I do that? Why didn't just say goodnight and go? I mean I hugged her TWICE? What kind of guy hugs their best friend's sister twice? _But it felt so good._ She's Ron's little sister! _But it was nice. And she's not that little anymore._ Ron would kill me if he found out. He is very protective that way. _But it was just two friendly hugs. _He shouldn't care should he? Best be on the safe side and keep him in the dark. At least for now.

Ah why can't I get her picture out of my mind? I mean we are friends now. Just friends. They that if you can't get someone out of you head, maybe they are supposed to be there. But WHY is she in there?

_The Next Day_

**Ginny POV**

Breakfast was unusually calm this morning as there was only Harry, Ron and I there. The twins had gone to work in their new joke shop early and mum and dad had gone to do some shopping. The other three brothers of mine were all abroad holidays with various girlfriends or working.

Mum had left breakfast out with heating charms over it all so it wouldn't go cold. In between shovelling in piles of scrambled eggs on toast, ron asked Harry what they had planned for the day.

Harry answered "Well I was thinking…"

"WAIT! I can't believe I forgot! Hermione sent me an owl yesterday saying that she was coming to stay for the rest of the summer!" Ron kind of jumped when he remembered.

"Did you invite her?" I asked, knowing Hermione was too polite to ever invite herself somewhere.

"No, Mum did."

"Right" I said, knowing that once she got there the three of them would probably go off and do something exciting without her. Being the youngest I knew what it was like being left out of the equation sometimes.

"So when is she coming?" Harry asked excitedly. I mean they are best friends.

"Well she should be here right about.." Ron started while glancing at his watch.

"Now" Hermione finished for him as she came walking through the door.

She dumped her bags down and ran over and gave both boys a hug. She then headed towards me and gave me a hug too. Hermione and I had grown a lot closer as we got older as we both had best friends who were guys. Hermione and Harry and Ron and I had Colin. So sometimes, well a lot of the time, it helped to have a close female friend. The usual "how have your holidays been?" followed with a few "yeahs" and "oks" were mentioned.

The boys had noticed an article in the Daily Prophet about the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team's new Beater, Sonyll Vegra. Hermione and I both knew that they both wouldn't notice anything for about the next 10 minutes as they would be totally absorbed in a discussion over whether it was a good selection or not.

Hermione took this chance to ask me how much summer was REALY GOING. I made the mistake of telling her once about my silly crush I had on Harry. And since then she had constantly teased me about it even though I told her I no longer felt anything. _Good thing she doesn't know about last night ._But then I always would remind her of the time I caught her and Viktor Krum in a some what, 'compromising' position when she was in 4th year.

However on this scorching hot summer's day, all she wanted to know was if something 'interesting' had happened.

"Like what?" I asked her using my most innocent voice possible.

She just rolled her eyes and tried to get the boys attention.

As it was sure to be the hottest day on record, we walked down to this small lake pretty close to the Burrow. Not many people knew about it so as usual, it was deserted. I often came down here when it was hot, which had been a lot this summer. The boys immediately ran straight into the water after dropping their towels near the edge. Hermione and took our time to lie out our towels and get comfortable on them. We gossiped for a while about celebrities in Witch Weekly and then talked about people from school and what they were getting up to over their holidays. It was nice to have some girl company after being surrounded by boys all summer.

I eventually told Hermione about the double hug incident. I also realised from talking to her, that Harry had told me more than what he had told her and Ron. _I do not get that. They are best friends._ It was defiantly weird. I mean why would he tell me?

It was then that the boys came and started pestering us to come for a swim.

**Harry POV**

Ron and I had been swimming for a while and we decided that the girls needed to share in our fun. They however had different ideas to us. But we eventually 'persuaded' them with the use of a couple of old buckets full of lake water. After a bit of splashing about we had a competition. The girls would sit on our shoulders while trying to knock the other pair over. Silly, but fun. Ron and Ginny knocked Hermione and I over pretty quickly and then again and again. So we tried mixing things up a little by having Ginny on my shoulders and Hermione on Ron's. _Why am I so happy at this change of partners?_

While we were getting ready I said to Ginny, "Surely you must know the best way to knock over your brother?"

"Yes and I also know his weakness. He would die before ever letting Hermione get hurt."

"So you've noticed it too?" Harry asked me.

"When they aren't at each others throats they are making goo goo eyes at each other. Sickening really." I stated bluntly.

"Yeah well it is kind of obvious." Harry said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"To everyone except them it seems."

"Hey are we going to battle this out or what?" Ron shouted out from a few metres away.

Needless to say we won the next three rounds straight.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Well that's chapter 2. Please review! If u do I will be back with longer, better chapters. I promise!

Love Girly xoxo


	3. knowing grins and avioding questions

Well here I am again. Shock, horror. Ahhh feeling inspired to write. So milk it while it lasts. If you are nice to me I will be nice to you. But I still would appreciate constructive criticism (constructive being the operative word).

Kisses to my reviewers xxxxx!

………………………………………………………………….

**Ginny POV**

It was starting to get a tad chilly in the water so I waded over to the edge and lay on top of this huge tree which had fallen over. It was easily wide enough to be comfortable and it was pretty smooth.

I was lying there, just soaking up the warm sun, when I could hear someone walking towards me. I blinked my eyes open and noticed it was Harry coming towards me. _For some weird reason, something in my chest did a kind of weird flippy thing. And I felt like my stomach had dropped out my butt at the same time. Strange…_

I sat up to make some room for him on the log which he took. This was the second time in as many days that Harry was voluntarily sitting next to me. I mean I guess we have always been friends but we have never sat next to each other. Ever. So what was going on now?

"Do you think they noticed I left?" Harry asked me, referring to Ron and Hermione who were having a pretty serious splashing fight against each other, with Ron winning due to Hermione's uncontrolled giggling which was due to god knows what.

"I am pretty sure they don't have a clue" I said to him as Hermione jumped on Ron's back in an effort to dunk him under the water.

"So what's new in the life of Ginny?" he asked me as if he was really actually interested. _As if he would be._

"Well I am totally confused about my boyfriend, my brother is in love with one of my best friends who happens to be his best friend, and I am the only girl who has been going out with her boyfriend for 2 months and yet hasn't been seriously kissed. Oh and I was in love with you half my life." Well that's what I wanted to say. But instead I just told him "Oh nothing unusual. How about you?"

"Other than what I told you last night nothing really. So hows it going with you and Dean? You seemed pretty tight at the end of last year."

_The one thing I didn't wanna talk about with him. He probably only wants to know because he is Deans friend. Yeah I bet that's it._

"Yeah well…" I don't know what came over me but I suddenly had this urge to tell him everything. _You can not tell him! He is your older brother's best friend! Are you crazy!_ Screw the voices in my head. There was something about Harry. I knew deep down that no matter what happened I could trust him. So I told him. Everything. Well except for the part about me used to have liking him. But I think he already knew that part of my story anyway. And it was the past anyway. It's not like I like him now or anything. _I think._

"Wow. I never thought a girl as sweet as you could have boy troubles."

_Did he just call me sweet?_

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked. I honestly had no idea myself.

"Tell him the truth." Trust Harry Potter to give you the awful truth.

"Well we should go round those two love birds up. It's getting pretty late." He had that strange small smile playing across his face again. _Why did I get a weird feeling in my chest whenever he smiled like that?_

We wandered over towards them only to find the said 'love birds' lying very close together on top of the towels. They were working on the crossword in With Weekly. _Weird._ Harry and I just looked at each other with raised eyebrows and small grins. Even if they didn't know it yet, we did.

"Hey Ron give you a race back to the house?" Harry dared him.

"Bring it mate!"

And with that, the boys were gone.

"Do you think that was just a clever plan to leave us carrying all the stuff?" Hermione asked me. In fact it was just what I had been thinking.

"For sure."

As we were slowly making our way home, I asked Hermione, "So Hermione, tell me. What is going on between my brother and you?" I have a knack for being blunt.

"Oh uh nothing, Why?" she answered with a small blush.

"'Mione that tone has denial written all over it!" I was going to keep trying for info until she broke. Which looked like it was going to be in the near future by the look on her face.

"Are the boys still around?" she asked while looking to see if they were hiding behind a nearby tree.

"No. they are long gone." Yes she was so going to crack!

"ok I will tell you BUT you have to promise you will tell NO ONE of what I am about to tell you!" she said with a somewhat threatening look on her face.

"OK I promise."

She paused. "No I can't tell you. I don't even know what's going on at the moment. I'm confused Ginny."

"Ohmigosh! Hermione confused about something!"

"Shut up" she said with a slight smile, trying to avoid my gaze.

"Well even if you won't directly say it…"

She continued to look at the ground where she was walking when I stopped her.

"Hermione I know I may not be as smart as you, but I am not an idiot."

"Hmmm maybe." Hermione said to me with a devilish look in her eye, "Well ok, if you so 'non-idiotic' tell me what's with you and Harry lately. I saw you looking at each other. And I am just dying to know!" she added with a wink.

I was bewildered. I mean Harry and I are just friends. I mean yes I did like him before. But to him I would always just be Ron's little sister. I would never be anything more. I told this to Hermione and she just stared at me like I was a 3 headed monster. She eventually regained herself enough to say to me "Ok you may not be and idiot, but you defiantly are blind."

_Well this is new to me. What on earth does she even mean?_

It was then that we reached the Burrow so our chances for a private conversation were pretty much over.

We walked into the kitchen to find the boys sitting at the table obviously waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron accusingly.

"Well Ronald, we were…" it was here I got interrupted by Harry. _Maybe Hermione has a point._

He looked at Ron with raised eyebrows and after a few seconds a light seemed to switch on in Ron's head and he finally looked like he knew what was going on. My brother can be so dense sometimes.

After everyone got home from their various outings, we had dinner and then soon everyone was heading off to bed. I wasn't very tired so I decided to stay in the lounge and read a book. I was having a very nice time by myself in the peace and quiet which is unusual in my house.

And then along came Harry…

**Harry POV**

I was lying on the spare bed in Ron's room when he started talking to me. I thought he was already asleep and was just sleep talking (which he is known to do from time to time) so I was shocked when he actually formed a coherent sentence.

"Do you think she knows I like her?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron of course had no idea that Ginny and I had already figured them out so I tried to be as vague as possible.

"Harry I think I am in love with our best friend."

"Um… ok. This is unexpected." I tried to play the confused/ shocked card. _Unexpected my butt._

"Well what should I do?"

"Considering this is kinda big news," or so he thinks, "I think you should just sleep on it."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Night Harry."

After making sure Ron was asleep (his snores were a dead give away) I snuck downstairs. I was sure Ginny would still be up, which she was. This news I knew would be of extreme interest to her. _That reminds me, I must ask her what Hermione and her had been discussing when they walked in this afternoon._

Judging by the deathly glares Hermione was shooting Ginny, she had obviously struck a nerve or just wanted Ginny to be quiet about something she didn't want us to know. Well anyway I crept downstairs trying not to wake anyone. When I reached the lounge where Ginny was, she was curled up on one of the couches with her back to me. She obviously hadn't noticed me so I took the opportunity to scare her. _I can't help it. I find it fun scaring people._

She jumped about a metre in the air. It was defiantly a sight.

"Gosh Harry. You are almost as the twins sometimes."

"Well I learnt from the best so what can you do?"

"Gee I don't know…" She said to me with a smile on her face. _Her face is so pretty when she smiles._

"Well anyway, the reason I came down," I started, busting to tell her Ron's confession, "Is that our darling Ronald has confessed!"

"Get out! I so thought Hermione would first." Ginny said. A second later a huge grin spread across her face.

"What?" I asked. She obviously had something interesting to say.

"Well… today on the way back from the lake, darling Hermione didn't exactly confess, BUT she did not deny it when I told her my opinion."

"Really? Ron's asked me what I thought he should do about it."

"So what did you say?"

"I told him to sleep on it."

"Good idea." Ginny looked thoughtful. "So what do you think we should do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well should we tell them that the other one like them or should we just sit back and see what happens?"

"Sit back. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

"True. They need to figure it out on their own."

………………………………………………………………………………

Well now that I am back at school it may take me a while to update. They are already piling on the homework (grrrrr) but I still love doing this. So don't worry, I wont abandon ship!

Please review! MWA!

Love Girly xoxo

……………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
